This invention relates generally to closures, and more particularly to an accordion-type metal storm shutter.
There are code requirements in Florida and other jurisdictions for storm shutters. The south Florida building code, applicable to Dade and Broward counties, specifies that storm shutters must be able to withstand the impact of a two-by-four, weighing nine pounds, moving at 50 feet per second, simulating the impact of debris during a hurricane. There are also standards for the ability to withstand wind pressure, including negative pressures, and fatigue loading tests. Many older steel roll shutters and the like are not capable of meeting these specifications.